I Like My Food Heated
by promquxxn
Summary: This is my Best Friends first lemon. Natsu X OC.


**I Like My Food Heated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Fairy Tail. I do however own the OC Katsuki.**

**Warning this is a Natsu Dragneel X OC lemon. If you don't like don't read. Thank you.**

**P.S. The name 'Katsuki' means 'fire moon'**

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>"Damn those people!" Katsuki muttered as she walked down the street. Her dark reddish-orange, shoulder length hair seemed to dance to the rhythm of the never ending silence as she walked in the direction of her house. Her light green eyes burned a sizzling trail into the ground. It was true, she wasn't in the best of moods of right now.<p>

It was all because of that damn fire breathing salamander refereed to as Natsu Dragneel. Thanks to the war he managed to create in Fairy Tail, Katsuki had to spend almost an hour kicking people's asses. Not only that, but the job that she took on that day didn't seem to work out in her favor either.

She drew in a deep breath before letting out a soft sigh; her gaze shifting to the moon to the moon. All she desired now was a hot shower, food, and rest. But more importantly, food. She reached into her pants pocket, withdrawing her house key as she approached her front door. She placed the key inside the lock and turned it until she heard a "click".

She then pushed her way through the door to find her lights already switched on. She found this very odd,due to the fact that she always turned her lights out before she left for the day. She shrugged it off, simply resulting to the possibility of her forgetting, before hearing a voice. No, two voices. They seemed to be coming from her kitchen. This only pissed Katsuki off more.

Throwing her bag onto the floor, an animalistic growl emerged from Katsuki's lips. Her tightly balled fists became engulfed in a bright blue flame as she stomped off towards the kitchen. Not a single drop of fear revealed itself in her features as she prepared herself for the worst.

"I have a fist full of heat that I just can't wait to get off my hands," she shouted boldly, turning a corner to enter the kitchen, "Alright you little bastard, where are y- Natsu!?"

A rosey pink haired boy paused as he got ready to sink his teeth into a leftover piece of chicken he had retrieved from her refrigerator. Hovering beside him was a blue,giant eyed cat; a piece of raw salmon hanging out of his mouth.

Natsu smiled nervously before letting out a fearful chuckle. "K-Katsuki! Welcome home?"

"Yeah, welcome home Katsuki-chan!," Happy repeated.

A tick mark formed on Katsuki's head as her eyebrow twitched. The fire her fists contained only grew more wild. "Natsu? Happy? Please explain to me why the hell you two are in my house: eating my food," she bellowed.

"Ahaha! Funny you should ask! We just thought that we would...um."

"We just thought that we would prepare a meal for you, since we figured you'd be tired and all," Happy chimed in.

"If you were preparing a meal for me, why does it look like you were about to eat it? And how the hell did you get in my house anyway?" Katsuki hissed.

The two males only averted their eyes from the females soul burning glare. "Tsk tsk. So many questions. You should just rest, you look like you've had a rough day", the flying cat suggested; only receiving a snarl in return from the angry girl.

"Well you are gonna feel how rough my shoe is when I shove my foot up your asses if you don't get the fuck out of my house!" Katsuki snapped. The boys quivered in fear a bit. To them, Katsuki could be as frightening as Erza, but most of the time, Natsu didn't find her scary. Actually, he thought Katsuki was adorable when she was pissed, but of course he wouldn't tell her that. She'd probably kill him!

But today was different. For some reason, he wasn't as afraid of her as he would be. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he gazed at Katsuki.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked mockingly.

Without so much as a warning, Katsuki sent a ball of fire hurtling towards the pink-haired male, only for the ball of flames to be devoured by him. Katsuki knew that he had such an ability and didn't seem astonished by it at all.

"Get. The fuck. Out." she demanded as she charged towards Natsu, launching a series of fireballs at him.

Natsu dodged all of Katsuki's attacks while Happy worked at preventing the house from burning down. Natsu quickly grew bored of the battle as he continued to absorb and avoid the vicious attacks of the woman.

An interesting idea popped into his mind, causing him to take off down the hall and into Katsuki's bedroom. As planned, Katsuki followed him, shouting for him to leave her house. The shouts were soon replaced with a surprised yelp as Katsuki was pushed back onto the bed. Her hands were now cuffed to the bed by what felt to be fire. It didn't burn her though. It just held her down to the bed.

"What the hell! What the hell is this Natsu!?" Katsuki questioned. She was more angry than she had ever been before.

"You like it? Its a special trick that I have been working on for a while." the male smirked.

"I would like it if you would let me go, and as I have asked a thousand times, get the fuck out of my house!" Katsuki exclaimed

"I would leave..." Natsu chuckled as he walked over to the open bedroom door; shutting and locking it so Happy couldn't get inside. "But I'm starving." he snickered.

"Fine! You can have anything you want out of the fridge! Just promise me you will leave afterwards!" Katsuki negotiated.

She failed to notice the males snicker as he made his way back over to the bed. To be honest, she didn't really care what he did anymore. She just wanted to rest. She was now completely exhausted and as a result her flames were beginning to extinguish themselves.

"Natsu, please! I've had a very tiresome day today. So could you please just fuck off for tonight?" Katsuki begged at her best attempt.

If there was one thing Katsuki would never do, it was beg for something. So to have her at his feet, begging for mercy, only seemed to excite the male more. A soft, more seductive chuckle escaped Natsu's lips as he moved toward the head of the bed.

"I told you already, I'll leave after I finish my meal." he smiled

"Then at least let me go!" Katsuki demanded before turning her gaze to meet Natsu's, only to feel a shiver go down her spine a what she saw. Deep inside Natsu's eyes, Katsuki saw something that confused her. An emotion and desire that was clear as day but dark as night. She saw lust, in its purest form.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Katsuki absorbed the fire cuffs and dashed towards the door. Why hadn't she done that before-she didn't know,but the thought didn't matter anymore now that she is free. Or, was free. Before she could even get a single finger on the door, Natsu forced her into the wall. Katsuki groaned in pain from the contact before feeling a warm hand slip up her shirt.

"N-Natsu!?" Katsuki gasped before feeling a pair of soft lips attach to her own. Katsuki was starting to feel a new sensation; a pleasurable one. She felt her common sense slip away from her control and began to kiss back. His hand ran over the skin of her stomach before traveling north to her bra. The kiss was becoming more and more intense before Natsu pulled away from her lips a bit. His tongue began to trace her bottom lip; begging for an entrance that was never going to open.

Katsuki kept her lips sealed, there was just no way she was gonna let Natsu's tongue into her mouth and Natsu knew this. He then lifted Katsuki's body from the wall before slamming her back against it. This caused Katsuki to let out a sharp cry, giving Natsu the access to her mouth. Their tongues almost immediately began to fight in the battle of dominance. Although Katsuki put up a good fight, Natsu was crowned the winner and as a reward, he removed Katsuki's bra.

He pulled back from her lips before biting down on her neck as his hands worked on her breasts. A loud moan erupted from Katsuki's throat as she held onto Natsu for dear life. She could feel her womanhood becoming wetter by the second, and so would the bulge in Natsu's pants.

Natsu moved away from Katsuki's neck once his love mark was visible enough. His hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her body and tossing it to the floor. Katsuki didn't argue nor complain; letting him do as he pleased. Katsuki arched her back a bit in response to Natsu sucking on one of her nipples while teasing the other. He soon switched breasts, giving the same treatment to the other nipple. All the while, Katsuki filled the room with breathless moans.

Natsu couldn't take much more teasing and began to strip them both of their clothes completely. "Natsu! What are you do- WAHH!" Katsuki squeaked as she was tossed onto the bed.

Before her mind could register what had just happened, Natsu forcefully shoved three of his fingers into her mouth. "Suck." he demanded. As much as she wanted to argue, Katsuki followed the orders. She sucked on Natsu's fingers until they were nice and wet before he retrieved them from her mouth.

He then turned Katsuki onto her hands and knees before spreading her legs. His adorning eyes caressed her body carefully, making Katsuki blush deeply. "D-don't just spread my legs and stare like that!" Natsu only chuckled before leaning down by her ear, licking the shell of her ear before biting down.

"I can't help but stare at such a beautiful woman." Katsuki could not respond. She gasped badly as Natsu entered a finger inside her, which was soon followed by a second finger. He began to move his fingers in and out of her, preparing her for what was to come.

After she became used to his third finger, Natsu placed himself at Katsuki's entrance. Taking a deep breath Natsu pushed himself inside of her only to receive a sharp cry in response.

"Mmm...so tight." he groaned as he waited for her to adjust to his size. "S-stop saying such embarrassing things and move already." Katsuki mewled.

Natsu gazed at Katsuki with a mischievous grin. "Beg for it." he demanded. Katsuki looked back at the pink haired man as her blush deepened.

"H-hell no!" Natsu raised his eyebrow at her before raising a hand into the air. "Beg for it." he repeated. Once recieving the same response from Katsuki twice, Natsu smacked her butt roughly. Katsuki let out a shril cry of pain mixed with a bit of pleasure.

"Beg for it." Natsu demanded again and Katsuki denied as well before recieving a painful spank again. This continued for several minutes before Katsuki finally cooperated. "Natsu! Please make love to me! I need you!" she whimpered.

Natsu smiled in victory before pulling himself out of her until he reached his tip. He then plunged himself back inside of her, causing Katsuki to scream out in pleasure. Natsu began to thrust into her deeply while holding her waist tightly.

"Ah! Natsu! Harder!" Katsuki whined as she moved her hips with his. Natsu panted softly and began to thrust into her harder than before as he rubbed the aching spot where he spanked her.

The sounds of pleasure filled moans drifted through the house along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. The sweat on their bodies glistening in the moon light didn't even put out a single flame of their burning hot love making.

"Ngh! Ha! Ahh! Natsu! P-pick me up!" Katsuki whimpered. Natsu didn't understand her request, but did as he was asked. He pulled out of her and climbed off of the bed before picking her up.

Katsuki wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and reached under her, placing his dragon back inside her. Natsu caught on and began thrusting into her once more. His thrust became more rough as he felt himself becoming closer to his end. He could tell that she was close as well; feeling her walls clamp down around him

"Natsu! I see stars!"

"Then let's go to the moon." Natsu purred as he began to hit a special spot that made Katsuki scream to the top of her lungs before she came onto him. Natsu felt preasure building at the base of his spine before his juices spilled into Katsuki, making her gasp.

Natsu then gently placed her on the bed and climbed in next to her. As they both tried to catch their breath, Natsu heard Katsuki mutter something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"BAKA!" Katsuki screamed, startling Natsu. "What the hell were you thinking!? You came inside of me! What will you do if I become pregnant!? And why did you do this to me in the first place!?" Katsuki rambled.

Natsu only blinked before smiling brightly. "Because I love you." he responded cheerfully. Katsuki gazed at him with wide eyes; her cheeks glowing red. "That, and I was hungry." Natsu finished.

Katsuki growled at him. The pillow moved as fast as a bullet, knocking him off the bed. "If I ever find you eating my food without asking, I won't hesitate to burn you alive." she snarled as she turned onto her side. Her side soon transformed into a yawn as she peered back at Natsu with a soft smile before slipping into a peaceful slumber. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. This was written by my Best Friend. Please review so she can have feedback. Flames will be ignored but if its helpful then it is welcome. Also this is her first lemon.<p> 


End file.
